The Melina Johnson Story
by starZdestiny
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was your basic average highschool student, until her private journal became a bestselling novel...Rated T, just incase
1. prologue

"The Melina Johnson Story"

Written by:

-starzdestiny-

**Disclaimer: I, starzdestiny do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. I also do not own the movie "Read it and Weep" from where I got the idea to make a journal into a bestselling novel. I only own the journal and Sakura's alter-ego as well as all the characters in the journal that Sakura keeps.**

**

* * *

**

My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I live with my parents, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto as well as my pain-in-the-butt older brother Touya Kinomoto who is an aspiring martial-artist. My dream has always been to be famous and noticed, to write a book that would hit the top…and that's why I created an alter ego. Her name is Melina Isabella Costello Johnson and she is everything I want to be.

Don't get me wrong, I have awesome friends like Tomoyo Daidouji, who is really my second cousin, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, Eriol Hiragizawa and Yamazaki Takashi. But you can't blame me for wanting a little adventure now can you? So my excitement comes in the form of a personal journal which is like story featuring the many people who go to my school…and I call it, The Melina Johnson story. Of course the imaginary high school which all my characters go to is called, 'Saevard High' not Tomoeda High, which is my school.

In reality, I'm your basic average girl who is ignored by the populars and sucks at basketball…don't get me wrong, I love most sports and I even play on the soccer team…I just hate basketball. I am also a klutz who keeps on bumping into walls and I'm actually good at English. Computer Science? Now that's an entirely different story! While Melina (my made up fantasy idol) is a computer whiz, I suck at it. Otherwise, I'm good at most of my other subjects but English is my favourite…even though my English teacher is a little on the eccentric side. After that, my second favourite subject happens to be Math! Yup, go ahead and call me the freaky Math and English girl! Anyways, have I mentioned I'm kinda on the weird side? Well if not, then this is your warning. I can be off in dreamland more times then most people and I write in my personal journal during class sometimes. What inspired me? Well, an English teacher of mine when I was in the third grade helped me realize my love for writing and my fifth grade writers workshop teacher encouraged me even more. However, I only started keeping a diary after I read "The Diary of Anne Frank" in seventh grade. Melina Johnson was created shortly after…

Anyways, enough about me…let me tell you about Melina! Melina has always been the same age as me, always. Right now, she is a high school freshman at Saevard High, while I'm a freshman at Tomoeda High. She is one of the few freshmen who are allowed on a varsity team and lives with her parents, Isabelle and Andre Costello as well as her older brother, Seth Costello and her older sister, Annie Costello. She has long black hair and chocolatey-brown eyes. She is perfect…unlike me! I'm short and I also have emerald eyes which almost everyone else I know finds extremely weird! Anyways, Melina is like a super-genius and doesn't need to study. Her best friend is Josephine Laurence (Tomoyo) and her guy best friend is Cameron Lee (haven't found someone for that role yet :P). Josie (Josephine's nickname) is Pilipino while Cameron is half-British, half-Chinese. Her other friends include he artistic room-mate Maya Oriko who is originally Japanese, another fellow soccer player, Miranda Yoshikawa who is also Japanese and another freshman on the soccer team, Isabel Sanchez who is Mexican and also plays soccer, Jase Kishi who is Isabel's boyfriend ad Cameron's best friend(imagine him to look like Sakai from hungry heart) and plays goal keeper for the men's soccer team and of course, the most popular girl in school, Jessica Riley who has been her friend since seventh grade. Melina also works undercover as a spy for S8, an agency that is run by a wealthy lady who believes in fighting for justice, along with some of her awesome friends.

But this story isn't about Melina…not entirely…it's the story of how my private journal became a bestselling teen novel…and it all started the day when two new students came to our class…Syaoran and Meiling Li.

* * *

**A/N: This is a story I once wrote, but now, I'm changing it to fit the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura, so all the characters may seem different from the way they were in the actual thing! Hope you like my story! Oh, and please review! Reviews keep the author happy and help them make their story better…so once again please review! **

**- starzdestiny **


	2. Chapter 1: The new students

"The Melina Johnson Story"

Written by:

-starzdestiny-

Chapter 1: The new students

**Disclaimer: I, starzdestiny do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. I also do not own the movie "Read it and Weep" from where I got the idea to make a journal into a bestselling novel. I only own the journal and Sakura's alter-ego as well as all the characters in the journal that Sakura keeps. I also own the characters, Gerald and Taro.

* * *

**

"Sakura!" my brother Touya yelled just as my alarm went off. This is how I get up, every morning, believe it or not! Running into the bathroom at top speed, I slammed the door in Touya's face. In ten minutes, I was ready to go… "Mmm! Breakfast smells good!" Touya said as he walked into kitchen. Dad was cooking today because mom was in Tokyo. Did I mention that my mom is a model? That's right, my mom is a model and my dad is a university professor. My brother is in his second year of university at the moment. That's my family background…

"I won't be eating breakfast!" I told my dad, I had to be in school early because Ms. Mizuki wanted to talk to me about something. I was already running late as it was, so I resisted the urge to sit down and taste my dad's delicious breakfast (my dad is like the most awesome cook ever) and grabbed a piece of toast to go, being haunted by the smell of dad's cooking to the door. It was a sunny morning as I put on my roller blades…can't wait until my sixteenth birthday, so I can get my driver's license! As I was nearing the school, I saw a huge crowd gathered there.

A few men in black suits, complete with walkie-talkies stood surrounding the area as a pretty girl with ruby-red eyes got out of the black limousine which was parked in front of our school. As I neared the school, I noticed that all of the students who'd actually made it to school stood in front crowded, quickly; I searched a while until I ran into Naoko Yanagisawa, one of my close friends at Tomoeda High. "Oh my gosh, guess who's here?" a girl from my English class named Ayu asked the girl next to her, "Li Syaoran of the Hong Kong Li Corporation… You know, Hong Kong's richest family, the Li family." Said Satomi, the girl standing next to Ayu…I walked over to Naoko who stood behind the crowd, not really paying much attention to what was going on. As usual, Naoko was on her laptop…

"Morning Naoko!" I greeted my extra smart friend as she looked up from the computer. Before I could talk to her, however, I realized that I was already late in meeting Ms. Mizuki, my English teacher, so I hurried into the school and ran straight to the staffroom. Ms. Mizuki stood there, waiting for me and after a quick sorry she led me to the principal's office.

"Mr. Narumi will see you now!" said Ms. Hannah, the principal's secretary told us upon reaching the office. I stopped to catch my breath as Ms. Mizuki went into Mr. Narumi's office while I waited outside. I knew I wasn't in trouble because Ms. Mizuki had told me yesterday about some kind of favor, so I assumed I was needed to do something that involved the principal.

Mr. Narumi, Tomoeda High's principal fell into the weird category. His blonde hair was on the longish side and his clear blue eyes were always filled with amusement. He also walked in a graceful manner and was quite effeminate at times, but then everyone here at Tomoeda High is slightly on the weird side. As I waited impatiently, I thought of what Melina could do next…

_Melina was trapped inside the principal's office with a psycho-killer. Her eyes swept the clock on the wall which showed 12:00 a.m. A sudden shadow fell on the wall opposite her, causing Melina to jump slightly. With a swift movement, Melina landed on the principal's table. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her opponent. Being a black belt in karate was of more use than she had thought when it came to saving humanity from all sorts of terrors. _

_Her opponent was a pretty girl, a few years older than herself. Her whitish blonde hair was in a tight ponytail at the back of her head and her icy blue eyes showed anger and hatred. There was also a blood-thirsty look in her eyes. Melina, who was a S8 trained professional didn't hesitate to attack. Jumping off the tabled, she landed opposite her opponent and pinned her down in one move. However it took the older girl only a few seconds to spring back to action…_ "Sakura!" Ms. Mizuki called as the door to the principal's office opened. Quickly stepping inside, Sakura bowed to Mr. Narumi and gave him as appropriate greeting.

"Ms. Kinomoto, would you mind showing our new students around?" Mr. Narumi asked the auburn haired girl standing in front of him. After getting her confirmation, he asked the new students to be brought in. There were four of them in all, three boys and one girl. The girl was the same girl from earlier, with ruby-red eyes and two Chinese style buns. She was already dressed in the red and black uniform of Tomoeda High, which consisted of a white shirt, worn underneath a black blazer with the school symbol by the side and a red skirt as well as a red tie. The boys wore a red blazer with the school logo on the pocket, a white shirt, black tie completed with black pants. The girl stood in front with three guys behind her, a half-smirking expression on her face. The guy on the left had dusty blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes and wore a bored look on his face. The one in the middle had messy brown hair, with bangs falling onto his eyes which were a stunning amber colour. A scowl was evident on his face as he eyed the room. The last guy had jet-black hair and light brown eyes and looked half asleep.

"I'm Mei Lin Li," the girl said enthusiastically. "Gerald Simmons," the blonde guy said in a bored tone. "Taro Ling… " the black-haired guy said while yawning. All eyes fell on the remaining guy… "Li Syaoran." He stated simply, the scowl replace with a smirk. It was quite unnerving for Sakura… "All right, this is your home room teacher, Ms. Kaho Mizuki," Mr. Narumi paused to point at Ms. Mizuki before continuing, "and this is Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who will be showing you around." He then nodded to Ms Mizuki who led Sakura out followed by the four new students. Then Ms. Mizuki left the nervous Sakura alone with the four new students. Meilin flashed Sakura a wide grin. Sakura felt a bit better, so she smiled back. She then found out all four of them were in her homeroom class and she and Syaoran had lockers next to each other. Meilin had the locker next to Tomoyo and the other two got the empty lockers on either side of Yamazaki which were only a few lockers away from Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so the chapter is done. I kinda took the whole "journal into novel" idea from the Disney movie "Read it & Weep" but the rest of the ideas are mine. Also, Mr. Narumi isn't mine, he's actually the weird teacher from Alice Academy. Please take the time to review because reviews make a huge different, even if they are just a few words. **


End file.
